


Elizabeth Webber and The Hardy Webber

by Selena99



Series: Elizabeth Webber and The Hardy Webber [1]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena99/pseuds/Selena99
Summary: The start of my rewrite of Jake Webber's birth.
Series: Elizabeth Webber and The Hardy Webber [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172393





	1. Notes on This Series

**This** is my first novel story. My first series is _What If’s_ which has two books out now. I updated What If’s every Friday. The second series is Short Stories Thursday. I am not going to lie, but it has been almost a year of trying to write this book. This book has gone through about four different versions and in my head and OneNote about fifty different storylines. My final version will be going up today. I finished the year of 2006. I am choosing to do **nine** chapters or something more to finish the year. 

* * *

** Few notes:  **

  * This will have at least 20 chapters.
  * This series will be an AU of 2006 to now.
  * Book 1 will take place from August 2006 to August 2011 (5 years)
  * Book 2 will take place from September 2011 to September 2016 (5 years)
  * Book 3 will take place from October 2016 to October 2021 (5 years)
  * **Book 1** will start two weeks after Elizabeth and Jason's night together. Elizabeth and Cameron are living with Lucky while Lucky ‘was’ off the drugs. One event with Lucky made Elizabeth leave with Cameron. Elizabeth goes to her family and gets help. Elizabeth is trying to be more independent and cutting out objects and people who aren’t for her and her children. Elizabeth does find out about being pregnant with Jason’s baby and she deals with Jason not being a present father to their child, but more on him being with his chosen family. Skye falls in love with Elizabeth’s cousin while dealing with her baby’s father. We end where Elizabeth finds out that Sam is pregnant with Jason’s baby in 2011.
  * **Book 2** will pick up a month after finding out about Sam. Elizabeth starts dating but doesn’t realize the danger of Helena was to her and her family. Elizabeth and Jason start to get close but soon after he dies, and Elizabeth is wondering why she is keeping a secret from Monica who has been nothing but kind to her. Elizabeth slowly set up her plans on never dating again when Jake Doe comes into her life. Setting up for their wedding, Laura wonders if she should keep who Jake Doe is to herself.
  * **Book 3** will start at Elizabeth and Jake Doe getting married in October instead of November. The secret is out about who Jake Doe is. Elizabeth gets the most blamed when she knew nothing of it. Her children want nothing to do with Jason and she is forced to choose between her staying in Port Charles or leaving. The real Jason is back and wants her, but does she want him. Elizabeth is close to her 40th birthday and she is ready to unleash everything she knows.



* * *

**Rants:**

As much as I love Aidan (or Aiden). He will not be Elizabeth’s child. I thought about it and never liked that General Hospital gave Elizabeth three different baby daddies. It was unnecessary. I also didn’t like that they killed off Jake then a year later they had Sam and Jason have a child. That was a clear signal to Liason fans that their couple doesn’t matter. I also didn’t like Jason and Elizabeth’s reasons for Jake’s storyline. I get it that it’s a soap, but really a few years later of it is too dangerous for me to have a child, Jason goes and has Danny. Much to other fans, I will not have my characters OOC. I am not a fan of Jasam or Carson, so don’t read if you are a fan of them.


	2. About the Book

Why am I writing this Book?

I want to be able to write an AH or AU on Elizabeth Webber's storylines after her night she spend with Jason Morgan in August 2006. I believe they could have gone a lot of routes without ruining the characters.

* * *

How am I going to go about it?

I do not like to erasing children, however, I am going to try to keep the families the same, but I will let you know the pairs and families.

* * *

Basic Background of This Book: 

  * Dr. Steve Hardy had died from a heart attack in 1996 before Sarah and Elizabeth came to town. 
  * Scott Baldwin accidentally killed Dr. Rick Webber Sr. in 2002. No one knows about this until 2007. 
  * Diane Miller is going to be an old family friend of the King's family until she turn on Elizabeth in 2015. 
  * Dr. Neil Byrne is going to come in 2006 as Elizabeth's psychologist and friend of Dr. Tom Hardy Sr.
  * Hardy and Webber will be adding members as I will be making up Elizabeth Webber's maternal side. 
  * Sam McCall is going to be Alexis and Julian's daughter, however I will be making her a twin to Zander Smith. 
  * I am very new to General Hospital, so bear with me this. 
  * Elizabeth did finish her degree in Fine Arts, however knew she couldn’t raise Cameron being an artist. 
  * Hayden Barnes isn't going to be Elizabeth's sister. She going to be some distant cousin of royalty. 
  * Spencer Cassadine is going to turn out to be Jax Jacks' son. 
  * Aiden Spencer is going to be Hayden and Nikolas's son and his name is going to change. 
  * The ethics of the Hardy & Webber were never been said, so I did some digging and from the information about last names as Hardy, Webber, and Martin, then I look at the names we were told such as Helene, and Lyle and put together the ethics. 
  * There will be honours and Namesakes such as Steve Hardy Memorial Library and Audrey March Hardy Nursing School.
  * Elizabeth's birthday will be November 4, 1981. 
  * Mike Webber will go by Blake.
  * Hayden Barnes will be going by her birth name Rachel Berlin. 
  * I will be adding names to people for their middle name. I found it funny that Steven and Elizabeth have one but Sarah didn't.
  * Elizabeth is going to be from old money from both sides of the family. She will have money. 



* * *

Hardy, Martin & Webber's Family Ethics: 

  * French (France) 
  * American (USA) 
  * Scottish (Scotland)
  * Finnish (Finland) 
  * Greek (Greece) 
  * Dutch (Netherlands)



* * *

Type of Doctor of the Webber & Hardy:

  * Dr. Jeff Webber - General Practitioner 
  * Dr. Carolyn Webber- Pulmonologist 
  * Dr. Steven Webber -Emergency Medicine & Pediatrician 
  * Dr. Sarah Webber- Pediatrician Cardiologist
  * Dr. Tom Hardy - Psychologist 
  * Dr. Simone Hardy - Pediatrician 
  * Dr. Lesley Webber -Cardiologist 
  * Dr. Tommy Hardy -ENT Specialist
  * Dr. Maria Hardy- Nephrologist
  * Dr. Ricky Webber - Radiologist
  * Jeremy Logan- Nurse Practitioner 
  * Esme Dante- Registered Nurse & ER Nurse
  * Blake Webber- Medical Lawyer 
  * Elizabeth Webber - Surgical/OR Nurse & Registered Nurse
  * Audrey Hardy - Registered Nurse 
  * Anne Lorgan - Registered Nurse




	3. Family Tree of Elizabeth Webber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her mother's side is made up and I added members to the Hardy-Webber.

_Elizabeth Imogene Webber (November 4, 1981)_

**Parents:**

Dr. Jeffery 'Jeff' Hardy Webber

Dr. Carolyn 'Cara' Helmi Webber (nee Martin)

**Guardian:**

Audrey Hardy (nee March) (Dead, 2015)

**Godparents:**

Dr. Tom Hardy Sr.

Lottie King

**Children:**

Baby Lansing (miscarried,2003)

Cameron 'Cam' Steven Webber (05/11/2004)

Baby Jacks-Webber (miscarried, 2005)

Jacob 'Jake' Morgan Webber (05/04/2007)

Isabella 'Issy' Eva Webber (11/09/2016)

**Full Siblings:**

Dr. Sarah Helene Hunter-Webber (09/03/1980)

**Half Siblings:**

Dr. Steven Lars Webber (07/11/1976)

**Brother-in-law:**

Dr. Matthew 'Matt' Randall Hunter

**Sister-in-law:**

Dr. Kelly Lee-Webber

**Nieces:**

Eleanor 'Ellie' Imogene Hunter-Webber (04/01/2008)

Stephanie 'Steffy' Helene Webber (12/12/2017)

**Nephews:**

Elijah 'Eli' Drake Hunter-Webber (03/16/2015)

Mason Lee Webber (12/12/2017)

**Godsons:**

Mason Webber

**Goddaughters:**

Ellie Hunter-Webber

Steffy Webber

**Paternal**

| 

**Maternal**  
  
---|---  
  
**Grandparents:**

Dr. Steven 'Steve' Hardy (Dead, 1996)

Helene Imogene Webber (Dead)

**Legal:**

Dr. Lars Webber (Dead)

**Step:**

Audrey Hardy (nee March) (Dead, 2015)

**Great:**

Lyle Hardy (Dead)

Bernice Hardy (Dead)

| 

**Grandparents:**

Mikael 'Mic' Casper Henrik Martin (Dead)

Mary Adeline Martin nee Buchanan (Dead)

**Great:**

Adeline Buchanan (Dead)

James Buchanan (Dead)

Matti Martin (Dead)

Elizabeth Martin (Dead)  
  
**Uncle:**

Dr. Richard 'Rick' Webber Sr. (Dead)

Dr. Mark Dante **Long-time Partner of Terri Arnett**

**Aunt:**

Teresa 'Terri' Imogene Arnett (nee Webber)

Dr. Lesley Webber (nee William) **Widow of Dr. Rick Webber Sr.**

**Adoptive Uncle:**

Dr. Thomas 'Tom' Steven Hardy Sr.

**Adoptive Aunt:**

Dr. Simone Hardy (nee Ravelle) **Girlfriend of Dr. Tom Hardy Sr.**

**Great-Step:**

Lucille Weeks (nee March) (Dead)

Edith Logan (nee March) (Dead)

| 

**Uncle:**

Matti 'Matt' Buchanan Martin

Ajax King **Husband of Lottie King**

**Aunt:**

Scarlet 'Lottie' Elea King (nee Martin)

Mabel Grace Martin (nee Marner) **Wife of Matt Martin**  
  
**First Cousin:**

Dr. Richard ‘Ricky’ Webber Jr.

Reneesme ‘Esme’ Webber Dante

**Adoptive First Cousin:**

Michael ‘Mike’ Blake Webber

Dr. Thomas 'Tommy' Steven Hardy 

Dr. Maria Aubrey Hardy

Laura Spencer (nee Webber)

**Great-Step:**

Anne Logan

| 

**First Cousin:**

Melinoe 'Mel' Elea King

Adonis 'Ade' Casper King

Buchanan 'Bucky' Mikael Martin

Lilian 'Lily' Bethany Martin

**Adoptive First Cousin:**

Jenna Nylander-Martin  
  
**Second Cousin:**

**Adoptive Second Cousin:**

Prince Nikolas Mikail Stavrovich Cassadine

Detective Lucas 'Lucky' Lorenzo Spencer Jr.

Lesley 'Lulu' Lu Spencer

Rachel Maud Cecily Berlin-Cassadine, Princess Cassadine **Wife of Nikolas Cassadine in 2015**

**Great-Step:**

Jeremy Hewitt Logan

| 

**Second Cousin:**

Lea Gaia Martin  
  
**Third Cousin:**

**Adoptive Third Cousin:**

Prince Stefan Constantine Niklosovich Cassadine (02/02/2016)

Princess Anastasia Alexandra Niklosovna Cassadine (02/02/2016)

| 

**Third Cousin:**  
  
As I go on, I will update the Tree, with who Lucky and Lulu end up in 2021. I don't know yet. 


	4. Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will updated with the chapters for the year.

Elizabeth Imogene Webber-2006

Health:

Blood Type: A+ RN Blood Type

Raped February 14, 1998 (Raped Kit, STD Kit came back negative.)

Stitches for a cut in her hand May 23, 2000

Injured lung February 1, 2002

Passed Out from Gas Line July 2002

Grazed by a bullet Shoulder August 5, 2002

Bitten by a Snake May, 2003

Miscarriage May 23, 2003

Chest Pains June 25, 2003

Poisoned June 25, 2003

Embolism July 14, 2003

Blindness September 5, 2003

Unconscious March 8-9, 2004

Birth of Cameron May 11, 2004

Minor smoke inhalation August 3, 2005

Cramping during pregnancy August 24-25, 2005

Unconscious September 29, 2005

Miscarriage September 29, 2005

Minor Injuries November 4, 2005

Fainted November 8, 2005

Abused August, 2006

Psychological Disorder August, 2006

Pregnancy Test October, 2006

* * *

Cameron Steven Webber - **2006**

 **Health** :

_Blood Type: A+ Blood Type_

_Extremely Preterm - very low birth weight,_

Premature by 28 weeks (2 months early)

Minor smoke inhalation August of 2005 (age 1- 15 months)

Nonallergic Asthma October of 2006 (2 years)

* * *

Jacob Morgan Webber - 2006

Health: 

Paternal Test: Jason Morgan is the father.


	5. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 for now

Hospital Shares:

1963 Beginning of the Hospital Owners were:

  1. Phil Brewer- 33.3333% of Shares. Lately on gives his shares to Dr. Steve Hardy.
  2. Dr. Steve Hardy- 33.3333% of Shares. Lately on he will have both shares from Lars and Phil making him have 100% of shares. He then gives 10% shares to Edward Quartermaine.
  3. Lars Webber- 33.3333% of Shares. At the start of 1963, he gave them back to Steve to share between their children (Jeff will get both shares from both of his Father.)



When Phil and Lars pass away in 1975, Steve gave 10% to Edward, 30 % to be shared between Jeff, Terri, and Rick when he came back from the dead. Steve had 60%.

  1. Edward Quartermaine- 10% which is in the name of ELQ
  2. Dr. Jeff Webber- 10% which he should have 40% when his father Steve pass away. Before Rick came back from the dead, he had 15%, and it would have 45% if Rick were still dead.
  3. Terri Webber- 10% which was 15% before her brother Rick came back from the dead. Never told anyone that she have shares. People assumed she gave the shares to her brothers and friend Tom Hardy.
  4. Dr. Steve Hardy- 60%, which he set up for his two sons to have when he passed away.
  5. Dr. Rick Webber Sr.- 10 which he left to his sons, not his adopted daughter Laura because he did not like Luke Spencer.



When Dr. Steve Hardy pass away in 1996… Oddly Stefan Cassadine somehow has 90% of the shares because Dr. Hardy (Steve) made the hospital broke. But that wasn't true. The hospital was just fine. This was a scheme to get back at Rick Webber for not leaving any shares for Laura in the future Nikolas.

  1. Cassadine- 90% Stolen shares from the Hardy-Webber-Brewer family.
  2. ELQ- 10% which Edward is in charge of.



2007

Dr. Jeff Webber- 40% of the Shares which will be given to his children when he pass away.

  1. Dr. Tom Hardy SR.- 30% which is rightful his.
  2. ELQ-10% as they always have it.
  3. Terri Webber-10% which she got from her father Lars Webber.
  4. Mike Webber- 5% which is rightful his as it was what his father wanted
  5. Rick Webber JR.-5% which is rightful his as it was what his father wanted.



* * *

Board members:

  1. Dr. Jeff Webber (40% OWNER)
  2. Dr. Tom Hardy Sr. (30% OWNER & Chief of Psychiatric )
  3. ELQ CEO (10% OWNER)
  4. Terri Webber (10% OWNER)
  5. Mike Webber (5% OWNER & Hospital Lawyer)
  6. Nurse Rick Webber Jr. (5% OWNER)
  7. Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Chief of Stuff)
  8. Dr. Monica Quartermaine (Chief of Surgery & Cardiology )
  9. Nurse Aubrey Hardy (Sister of the First Head Nurse, Wife of the late Owner Dr. Steve Hardy, Former Head Nurse, Runs the Nursing Program)
  10. Dr. Simone Ravelle Hardy (Chief of Pediatrics)
  11. Nurse Epiphany Johnson (Head Nurse)
  12. Dr. Patrick Drake (Assistant Chiefs of Staff )
  13. Felicia Scorpio-Jones (Jones family as they are a big part of GH)
  14. Gina Cates (Stone HIV Centre)




	6. Places that Elizabeth goes to

  * Archer's Pavilion- a local pavilion that is used for gatherings and events such as wedding and birthdays
  * Barney's Place- downtown bar where Jeff Webber attempted to commit suicide
  * Chole Morgan Designs- Chole Morgan started. It was brought by ELQ
  * The Croydon Hotel- low-cost hotel. It was demolished.
  * Port Charles Grill
  * The Outback- club owned by Mac
  * Recovery Room- Bar & Grill located across the street from GH
  * Rive Gauche- Upscale Italian Restaurant in downtown Port Charles
  * Stay Cool Teen Center
  * Tea House- Chinese Restaurant
  * Teen Time Sports Center
  * Versailles Room- local restaurant in Port Charles
  * Kelly's
  * General Hospital
  * Mercy's
  * Wyndham's Department Store
  * Hardy House- 45 Maple Avenue
  * St. Timothy's Catholic Church- 1123 North Main Street
  * Queens Point
  * Webber House- 458 Lexington Avenue
  * Cherry Lane, Lake Road, Royal Street, King Street, and Elm Street
  * Port Charles Academy Preschool
  * Port Charles Elementary
  * Queen of Angels Church - 600 Courtland Place
  * General Hospital Chapel
  * B/N Department Store
  * Port Charles City Hall
  * Port Charles Airport
  * Slick's Taxi Service
  * Star Fall - airline charter
  * The Central Park North - New York City
  * Port Charles High School
  * Harborview Towers: Jason Morgan’s Penthouse
  * Port Charles Courthouse: 
  * General Hospital: Roof 
  * Kelly’s: Courtyard
  * Audrey Hardy’s House: Elizabeth’s Bedroom
  * Scorpio House: Front Porch
  * General Hospital: Nurse’s Station
  * Quartermaine Mansion: Foyer
  * General Hospital: Nurse’s Station, Pediatrics Floor
  * Morgan Penthouse: Living Room
  * General Hospital: Patrick Drake’s Office
  * General Hospital: Conference Room
  * General Hospital: Pediatrics Floor
  * General Hospital: Break Room
  * Jake’s: Bar
  * General Hospital: ICU
  * General Hospital: Hallway




	7. 24 Hours to Change Your Life

**4 Month Plan (January, 2007)**

  * Start back classes for my Fine Arts Degree
  * Buy a new house and move in.
  * Make a budget
  * Revamp my image
  * Ditch my toxic friends and find my true friends
  * Plan my long-term goals
  * Make tradition for Cameron and me
  * Plan a dream trip
  * Change my sleeping habits



**1 Year Plan (January 2007- January 2008:**

  * Finish my degree in fine arts
  * Start paying on my load and debt
  * Start to volunteer at Stay Cool Teen Center
  * Start a plan for a foundation on Abused Victim 



**5 Year Plan 2006-2011:**

  * Set up a Foundation with an annual fundraiser
  * Buy over Stay Cool Teen Center & Teen Time Sports Center
  * Quit job at the Hospital
  * Payout loan & debt
  * Have my first Art Show
  * First Line of Fashion House
  * Start a brand
  * Be on the board at General Hospital
  * Buy The Outback



**10 Year Plan 2006-2016:**

  * Have three children
  * Go on my dream trip
  * Have an Art Gallery
  * Have a store with my brand
  * Real Friends
  * The Outback as a family eating place
  * Barney's Place back into a good bar and grill place
  * Buy the Croydon Hotel spot and created the hotel again
  * Own a car



**15 Year Plan 2006-2021:**

  * Opening of Hotel
  * Find Love
  * Second Dream Trip
  * Buy Recovery Room
  * Family own General Hospital



**20 Year Plan 2006-2026**

  * Be married to a man who loves her
  * Live life to its full list




	8. Legal Paperwork

Common-Law Living:

  * New York State doesn’t allow common law. 



Domestic Partnership:

  * Allow in New York. 



* * *

  1. Durable Power of Attorney for Health Care. This document allows you to name who you want to make health care decisions for you when you are unable to do so for yourself. (During surgery, if you have an incapacitating illness, are unconscious from an accident or traumatic incident)
  2. Living Will. This document stands on its own, in that it expresses your end-of-life treatment wishes to whatever health care provider (hospital, doctor, etc) reads it. You can state that you want all, some or no artificial means of maintaining your life (i.e., ventilator, CPR, dialysis, surgery, etc) when you are at the end of your life.
  3. Financial Durable Power of Attorney. This document allows you to appoint who you want to make financial decisions for you (pay bills, enter into contracts for goods and services for you, handle your insurance and all assets you own) if you are determined by your doctor to be unable to handle your financial decisions yourself. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: Choose a person who is financially secure and responsible to serve in this role. It is very tempting to someone who is not financially stable to dip into your money (“I am just borrowing this money – I’ll pay it back) at a time when every cent should be used for your care.
  4. Beneficiary Deed. If you own real estate, you should have this type of deed created to name who you want to inherit your real estate (home, timeshare, vacation home, empty lot) when you die. If you do not have a beneficiary deed (or your property is not held in a trust), it will end up in probate.
  5. Beneficiary designations. ON EVERYTHING – life insurance, money market accounts, IRAs, 401K and other retirement accounts, stocks, bonds, etc.
  6. HIPAA authorization. This is the form that allows you to name who you want to be able to contact your doctor, hospital, any health care provider to obtain information and discuss your care when you are still making your own health care decisions (for example, if you have just had a root canal, if your adult child wants to call your dentist to request a prescription for pain medication)
  7. POD and TOD designations. Banks allow you to make Pay Upon Death designations on your checking and savings accounts with a Pay Upon Death (POD) card naming who you want to inherit the account balance when you die; The Department of Motor Vehicles has a Transfer Upon Death form (TOD) to enable you to name who you want to inherit your vehicle when you die.
  8. Digital Asset Inventory. You should create and keep an up-to-date list of ALL on-line accounts, reward programs, passwords, financial and bill pay sites, social media, professional organization profiles, etc. to enable your family to manage your online presence when you are incapacitated and die.
  9. Testament. This is a document that allows you to name who you want to handle your affairs after you die (your “Personal Representative”) and to explain how you want your assets distributed after you die. A WILL DOES NOT KEEP ASSETS OUT OF PROBATE – YOU MUST MAKE BENEFICIARY, TOD AND POD DESIGNATIONS ON EVERYTHING!
  10. Personal Property Memorandum. This is a legal document you CAN create yourself that lists personal, non-monetary, sentimental or family heirlooms you want to specifically pass to identified individuals when you die. This list should be attached to your Testament.



(11. I know I said 10, but there is a #11 – a  Trust . There are many different types of trusts with varying uses, but the most common type of trust is the Revocable Living Trust that allows you to title almost all of your assets in the name of your trust (other than IRAs, retirement accounts and bonds) so these assets will be handled by the person you name as Trustee according to the instructions in your trust. Not everyone needs a trust – so long as they make beneficiary designations on everything. However, when properly funded and handled, a trust keeps all of your assets out of probate and allows you to be as creative and detailed as you wish regarding when and how you want your property distributed after you die (for example, to delay when an 18-year-old can receive a large inheritance).

So, go see your dentist and a lawyer now to have these documents prepared to make sure you are ready if/when you need to use them.

From <<https://www.americanrecruiters.com/2017/01/04/top-10-legal-documents-everyone-needs/>>

* * *

What to Consider When Making a Parenting Plan

  1. Living arrangements and parenting schedules


  * Residential arrangements (Will the child live mainly in one residence or will the child move between two homes?)
  * Geographical considerations (Will the parents live within a certain distance of each other?)
  * Movement of your child between homes (What are the details about drop-off and pick-up? Consider specifying times, days, location, and person responsible for pick up and drop off)
  * Moving away (What if one parent proposes to move? What if one parent proposes to move with the child? How much notice should be given e.g. 30, 45, 60 days? How will notice be given e.g. e-mail, letter? Will consent of the other parent be required when the move of a child is proposed? How will parenting arrangements be affected?)
  * Childcare and babysitting arrangements
  * Communication with child while with the other parent (Will communication be through phone, e-mail, pictures, Skype?)
  * Changes to the parenting schedule (Discuss circumstances that might require schedule changes: illness, lateness, social events, special occasions, unforeseen events. How will schedule changes be managed? How much notice of the change is required? Will there be make-up time?)
  * Child's belongings (Will belongings move between homes with your child? Will your child have two sets of some items? Who will purchase which items for your child?)
  * Child's social life (How will the child spend time with friends? Who will take the child to social events such as birthday parties or sleepovers? Who will buy gifts for the child to give?)



* Vacation, holidays and special days

  * Arrangements for holidays (Consider school breaks, summer vacation, school holidays, statutory holidays, religious holidays. Will the child spend certain holidays with one parent every year? Will holidays alternate between households?)
  * Arrangements for other significant days (Consider birthdays, Mother's Day, Father's Day, and other events such as weddings, graduations, funerals, etc.)



* Health care

  * Decisions about medical or dental care (How will decisions be made about dental or medical treatment? What about vaccinations or other preventative treatments?)
  * Emergency medical treatment (How will parents notify each other?)
  * Arrangements for medical or dental check-ups (Who will take the child to doctor or dentist's appointments?)
  * Care of child if child is ill (Who will take time off work?)
  * Health card arrangements (Who will hold the child's health card? Will the card move between homes with the child?)
  * Access to medical records (How will medical information be accessed or shared?)
  * Medical insurance arrangements (Will there be medical insurance for the child? Who will obtain the insurance? Who will submit insurance claims? Who will pay any extra costs?)
  * Arrangements for any special needs of your child (Consider orthodontic treatment, counselling, physiotherapy, speech therapy, diet, glasses, prescription drugs.)



* Children with special needs

  * Decisions about any testing or assessments (Consider assessments for special accommodations in school, psychological or psycho-educational testing. Which parent will attend appointments? How will costs be dealt with? Will both parents follow through on any recommendations outlined in test results or assessment reports?
  * Arrangements for any special treatments, therapies or services needed now as well as in the future (Consider ongoing physical or occupational therapy, counselling or frequent medical appointments. Who will make the arrangements? Which parent will attend and/or participate? Which parent will handle insurance issues?)
  * Decisions about any treatment required (Consider diet, medication, supplements and vitamins. Will both parents follow through on requirements? Are there special instructions regarding compliance with taking prescribed medication, dosage, or times to be administered? Are there certain foods that need to be restricted?)
  * Arrangements for any supplies of equipment or medication (Consider assistive devices, mobility equipment, medication and whether these should be available in both homes.)
  * Decisions about which parent is available if the child requires care.
  * Decisions about rules of communication (Consider whether rules should be put in place about the best method of communication and how quickly communication from a parent should be responded to (this could be especially important when a child has special needs)
  * Decisions about who will advocate for the child if parents do not agree on a treatment plan (Consider naming a family doctor, a specialist or a counsellor)



* Education

  * Decisions about any choice or change in school, school program, special educational needs, tutoring etc. (How will these decisions be made?)
  * School records (How will this information be accessed or shared?)
  * Attendance at parent-teacher conferences and school events (Who will attend?)
  * School trips (Consider signing of permission forms, payment for trips, parent attendance)
  * School absences (Under what circumstances will your child be removed from school? By whom?)



* Extra-curricular activities

  * Extra-curricular activities (How many? What type?)
  * Schedule of activities for children (Consider whether one parent can schedule activities during the child's time with the other parent. Who will pay? Who will transport your child to and from activities?)



* Religion

  * Religious upbringing and activities (How will these decisions be made?)



* Culture

  * Cultural events, education and activities (How will these decisions be made?)
  * Language instruction



* Grandparents and extended family

  * Visits (How often and when will visits with extended family take place? Who will be in attendance?)
  * Communication (How and when will children communicate with their extended family?



* Travel

  * Notice of travelling with the child (Will notice of travel be given to the other parent? Should notice be given for all travel or just travel that is out of province? What type of information is to be shared? Consider flight information as well as contact information for children during time away in case of emergency.)
  * Written consent for the child to travel out of the country may be required (Consider: [Recommended consent letter for Children Travelling Abroad](http://www.voyage.gc.ca/preparation_information/consent-letter_lettre-consentement-eng).)
  * Child's passport (Who will keep the child's passport? Will each parent have a copy of the passport number?)



* Communication between parents

  * Type of information to be communicated (Consider medical information, school information, change of address, telephone numbers, travel plans)
  * Method of communication (Consider e-mail, communication notebook, text-message, telephone, internet tools)
  * Frequency of communication
  * Emergency communication



* Making changes to parenting plan

  * Process for making changes to the parenting schedule or other parts of the parenting plan (Consider a process for reviewing arrangements as circumstances of you and your child change.)



* Solving Problems

  * Method for resolving disagreements over the parenting plan (Consider the use of counsellor, therapist, mediator, or lawyer)
  * Payment of costs (Who will pay for these services?)



* Other parenting issues  
These issues may not apply to every family situation and some will depend on the age of your child. You may choose to discuss these issues on an ongoing basis rather than dealing with them in the parenting plan.

  * Basic safety requirements, including supervision (Consider the use of helmets, car seats, snowmobiles, a car, drugs or alcohol, etc., and the age when child can stay home alone)
  * Discipline and lifestyle expectations (Consider rules on bedtimes, homework, allowance, piercing, tattoos, dating, part-time employment, etc.)
  * Child's use of the computer, including social networking, or other electronic devices such as cellular phones, e-tablets, or gaming systems (Consider what type of rules around supervision or access are needed)
  * Child's use of the phone
  * Diet and nutrition
  * Gifts (Should gifts to the child be coordinated? Who will purchase gifts for the child to give to others?)
  * Photographs (Can the child's photo be posted on a parent's social networking site?)
  * Family pets (Where is the pet going to live? Can the pet move between homes with the child?)
  * Involvement of new partners and family (Consider when to introduce a new partner or sibling to child.)



Child support

Child support is the amount one parent pays to another for the financial support of a child. Children need the financial support of both parents, even after separation or divorce, and both parents have the joint obligation to provide that support according to their ability to do so. For further information on child support, please see:  [Child Support](https://www.justice.gc.ca/eng/fl-df/child-enfant/index.html)

The booklet called  [The Federal Child Support Guidelines: Step–by–Step](https://www.justice.gc.ca/eng/rp-pr/fl-lf/child-enfant/guide/) contains clear instructions and worksheets to help calculate child support. This booklet also has a list of provincial/territorial contacts that offer information about rules and the family justice system in the provinces and territories.

From < [ https://www.justice.gc.ca/eng/fl-df/parent/ppc-lvppp/index.html ](https://www.justice.gc.ca/eng/fl-df/parent/ppc-lvppp/index.html) >


	9. Holidays Traditions

Last Week of November:

Takedown the Christmas decorations

Put away Thanksgiving decorations

Make Santa list

Day 1

Picking a Tree

Day 1 of 25 movie traditions

Reading of Christmas story

Start decorating

Advent Calendar

Day 2

Decorating the tree

Making hot cocoa

Day 2 movie

Reading of Christmas story

Advent Calendar

Day 3

Day 3 movie

Reading of Christmas story

Go ice skating

Make cookies

See Santa

Advent Calendar

Day 4

Day 4 movie

Reading of Christmas Story

Collect pinecones

Bundle up and take a walk

Advent Calendar

Day 5

Day 5 movie

Reading of Christmas story

Go sledding

Eat a candy cane

Advent Calendar

Day 6

Day 6 movie

Reading of Christmas story

Buying of gifts

Wrapping of gifts

Advent Calendar

Day 7

Day 7 movie

Reading of Christmas story

Sent out Christmas cards and gifts

Advent Calendar

Gingerbread house

Day 8

Day 8 movie

Reading of Christmas story

Advent Calendar

Build a snowman

Going to a tree lighting ceremony

Day 9

Day 9 movie

Reading of Christmas story

Advent Calendar

Build a Pillow Fort

Day 10

Day 10 movie

Reading of Christmas story

Advent Calendar

Christmas carol

Day 11

Day 11 movie

Reading of Christmas story

Advent Calendar

Game night

Day 12

Day 12 movie

Reading of Christmas story

Advent Calendar

Care package

Day 13

Day 13 movie

Reading of Christmas story

Advent Calendar

Make a keepsake

Day 14

Day 14 movie

Reading of Christmas story

Advent Calendar

Make snow angels

Day 15

Day 15 movie

Reading of Christmas story

Advent Calendar

Soup kitchen

Day 16

Day 16 movie

Reading of Christmas story

Advent Calendar

Scavenger hunt

Day 17

Day 17 movie

Reading of Christmas story

Advent Calendar

Take a ride to look at Christmas lights in the neighbourhood

Day 18

Day 18 movie

Reading of Christmas story

Advent Calendar

Donate toys

Day 19

Day 19 movie

Reading of Christmas story

Advent Calendar

Make Christmas dinner

Day 20

Day 20 movie

Reading of Christmas story

Advent Calendar

Watch the Nutcracker

Day 21

Day 21 movie

Reading of Christmas story

Advent Calendar

Local Christmas market

Day 22

Day 22 movie

Reading of Christmas story

Advent Calendar

Hike

Day 23

Day 23 movie

Reading of Christmas story

Advent Calendar

Getting ready for Santa

Day 24

Day 24 movie

Reading of Christmas story

Advent Calendar

Putting out cookies and milk

General Hospital Christmas party

Day 25

Day 25 movie

Reading of Christmas story

Advent Calendar

Opening gifts

Christmas dinner


End file.
